This invention relates to a gear-change device, especially for cycles, consisting inter alia of a gearing co-operating with the driven wheel and actuable by means of a Bowden cable which acts on the gearing side upon a spring-loaded actuating element, this spring endeavouring to shift the gearing into the one end position against the tension of the Bowden cable, while a stop for the actuating element is provided in this end position. Further provided is a gear-changer with change lever which is mounted pivotably about a pivot spindle in a fixedly arranged housing. The Bowden cable enters with its end remote from the gear into the housing. A detent device is provided between the housing and the change lever, with detent means for each gear ratio.